100reasons,
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: J/L - James writes tries to write 100 reasons why he loves Lily. Next chapter up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers! How are you?  
So, this is a story about Lily and James (mostly James point of view), and how they got together.  
It was going to be a oneshot, but turned out to be longer. ;)  
Anyways, enjoy, and review!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Harry Potter related, sob. All goes to Jo, HURRAY FOR HER!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sirius, you can't be serious!" I exclaimed as he told me it.  
"I'm sorry to break it to you, Prongs, but… I am, you know, on two points. One, I AM SIRIUS! Two, you really should do it."  
I sighed and sat down at the couch in the Griffindor Common Room.

It was a beautiful night outside, dark sky, free from all kinds of clouds, and the moon was shining so brightly. But, in the common room, there was no thing called sleep, at least not for me, James Harold Potter, or my best friends, Remus John Lupin, and Sirius Orion Black (why the hell did I think the middle names?). They had come up with a 'wonderful, absolutely the best plan ever!', as Sirius said it. But, I'm willing to do anything to get Lily to like me. If Remus said it was risk free, that is.

Lily… Lily Sarah Evans… (seriously, what's up with the middle names?!) Isn't that just the prettiest name in the whole wide world? Lily Sarah Evans… There's only one better name. No, not Peter Patrick Pettigrew. Lily Sarah Potter… Admit it, it does have a sort of… clang in it… Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Po-

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! HAVE YOU LISTENED TO A WORD I'VE SAID TO YOU, YOUNG MAN?" Sirius, my dear friend, screamed in my ear (as I assume) as he had heard me whispering Lily Potter.  
Hmpf, stupid git, doesn't hear the beauty in it. Lily Potter…  
"JAMES!"  
"What, you're my mum now?" I said, as he (once again) interrupted my thoughts.  
He sighed "Write that stupid list now, and go to sleep after." He and Remus went up to our dormitory, where my other friend, Peter Patrick Pettigrew, was a sleep.

I sighed and got to work.

-Next morning in the great hall-

"Lily, I thing you've got mail!" Suzie said, pointing up at the owls, seeing my brown owl, Cat, flying in the middle, carrying a letter.  
"Yes, I think you're right. Maybe mum send me some money, or something." I said, holding out my arm so that Cat could land on it, wish she did. She held out her leg to me, and I took the letter. She flew of with a piece of my bacon in her mouth. God she's cute sometimes…  
"Who is it from?" Suzie asked, as she took my toast.  
"Hey, my toast! And, I don't know…" I said, taking my toast back (well, half of it).  
I opened the letter, and read out load to Suzie:

_100 reasons why I love about Lily Sarah Po-, hrm, Evans._

By James Harold Potter

"It's from James!" Suzie whispered to me. She and my other friends had tried to make me say that I loved him all year, but I don't love him. No way, I have my pride here. I mean, come on! James Potter? Yeah, right! Sure, he had changed, and he hadn't asked me out in a whole year, and I did miss it sometimes… But I didn't love him. I couldn't love him, right? I mean, it's not like I feel like I felt the first time I saw him… Ok, that's a lie. I do feel the exact same way, but… could that feeling be love?  
"Yeah, I did hear what I read you know." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Lils. Let's read it!"

_1. Your hair. It's just bloody amazing. I mean, it's… red. _"Wow, he's such a genius…!"_  
2. Your eyes (duh!). They're all… green, and, well… green. (God, I suck at this, and I've only wrote 2 points… I hate Sirius…)  
3. The way you always have the same breakfast (bacon, toast, milk, a little cup of coffee and an apple).  
4. When you walk, it's like you… walk, you know? You just… walk. Nothing like all the other girls do, shaking your but like a maniac as fast as you can when you see a guy. No, you just… walk.  
5. The way you listen to music, ALL THE TIME. I just wonder, what kind of music? Cause I personally listen to a Muggle band called Fall Out Boys right now. Ever heard?  
6. You don't have a lot's of friends, _"Hey!", _but you those you have are awesome (anytime Suzie, anytime). I love you because of your friends! (… that sounded a lots better in my head…)  
7. Your phone. It's nice. It's… (pst, Remus, what colour is Lily's phone again? Oh, right, thanks buddy!) light heaven blue. And that's a cool colour! Very cool, Lily!  
8. The way you hold your pen. You hold it between your thumb and … and whatever muggles call the finger next to the thumb. That's cute.  
9. I'M TIRED!!  
10. –sleep-  
11. –sleep-  
12. –sleep-  
13. Ok, no I was just kidding! I didn't sleep at all!  
14. … seriously, a HUNDRED reasons why I love you? I could make 10.  
15. I mean, not that there isn't 100 reasons to love you, there is. But I'm a guy! I can't write for that long! It's middle in the night, by the way… Very beautiful, sparkling moo-… WAIT, I'VE GOT AN OTHER REASON!  
16. The way your eyes sparkle with emotions. If you're sad, your eyes sparkle sadly. If you're angry, your eyes sparkle angrily. If you're happy, they sparkle happily, if you're – oh, you get the point. It's just very, very… cool when your eyes always sparkle.  
17. …  
18. …  
19. …  
20. OK, I GIVE UP! I'm just gonna write some silly stuff now, to prove to Sirius that I can write 100 things I love about you. Ha.  
21. The way you always yell at me.  
22. The way you always tell me I'm no good, at all.  
23. The way you always yell at me, even thought I didn't do anything, and you know it.  
24. The way you seem to hate me (I know you don't, Lily-flower, but sometimes I'm trembling on that point)  
25. The way you actually cried when I asked you out in 6__th__ grade. Sorry about that, didn't mean to make you cry, you know. Am I really that bad? _"Maybe not…"  
_26. You always say that you don't care about me, and that you wish I would be dead. Do you really mean that?  
__27. I… I need to…  
28. Yeah, I just… __sniffles  
29. No I don't cry, it's Pumpkin Juice drops. Not tears.  
30. …  
31. OK! Yes, it's tears. Me, James Potter, Quidditch-captain, Head-boy, best-in-our-year-at-transfigution, cry.  
32. I've actually cried a lot lately. And it's all your fault.  
33. You could give me a chance you know. I'm not that a bad person as you take me for. Ask Suzie, she's actually one of my best friends. Hah, didn't know that, did you? Suzie, come over to me and Sirius, we're sitting at the end of the table, nearest the door. _Sure thing, they did. Sirius looked over at Lily and Suzie, but James kept his head low. Suzie walked over to them.  
_34. Lily. I need to tell you this without anyone reading it. OK?  
35. __I… I think you should know this…  
__36. cries a little more  
37. blows my nose  
38. OK. Lily, why do you hate me so much? Why do you keep pushing me away? Why do you keep yelling at me, blaming me, when you know I didn't do anything?  
39. No, Lily. I'm not taking it anymore…I took this shit for 4 years now, Lily, __**4 years!**__ Do you know how much time I've wasted on you, on something I'm surely not even gonna get. It's killing me, Lily. You keep pushing me away, Lily. Why?  
40. …And no, I'm not gonna kill myself, I know it sounds like it, but no.  
41. I'm just simply telling you how I feel. Look over to me, do you see it? Do you see the tears on my cheeks? Obviously not, since I've put a cover-up charm on my face. You might think I look like I always do, always the same smile, always the same hair, always the same eyes, so full of life. Look again.  
42. See it? No. But I'll tell you how I look.  
43. In a couple of weeks, I've got no sleep at all, so I have big dark circles around my eyes.  
44. I really don't feel like fixing my hair anymore, so it looks worse than usually. Hah, like that's possible... But it is, since I look my self in the mirror every morning and don't recognize my self.  
45. I do brush my teethes, since I hate the bad smell. But I don't wear a smile. My lips are just… lips, you know?  
46. Ok, so it came a lots complaining all at once, heh, sorry bout that. But, seriously, I need you to know this, so I might have a chance to move on.  
47. …  
48. Why are you crying, Lily? Oh, I know! Cause you know this is your fault.  
49. You think, that if you had just given up your pride a long time ago, and actually followed your heart and not your brain, and had said Yes when I asked you out the first time, this wouldn't have happened.  
50. You think, that if you hadn't screamed at me all the time, this wouldn't have happened.  
51. You think, that if you would've smiled as I walked up at you, and not have hidden you face in your hands, thins wouldn't have happened.  
52. I don't know, but I think that it would've changed it all. In a bad way.  
53. Since,  
54. I love you for your pride,  
55. I love you for thinking with your brilliant brain,  
56. I love you for screaming at me, that's what kept me fighting,  
57. I love you for not smiling, since then your eyes sparkle in a very odd kind of sparkle.  
58. Don't judge me, Lily. I'm just trying to move on.  
59… Yeah, and that's gonna work out very good, haha, not.  
60. Honestly, I can't figure out 100 reasons why I love you, so I'm just gonna say one more thing:  
61. I love you Lily, I don't care that you scream at me sometimes, I don't care that you have a seriously wicked personality. I don't care about all your flaws,  
62. Cause I love you, and since you read this letter, I know you love me to (since I putted a truth charm on it).  
63. Lily. Come over to me and make me the happiest man on the earth. Please, don't push it anymore, forget about your pride. Just follow your heart, for once._

, James

L._  
_"Oh my…" I couldn't say anything else, my heart was pounding like a maniac. I did cry, and I did feel sorry for him. But I would never have expected that he loved me for being such a monster to him.

J.  
"James, she's on her way…" Sirius whispered to me, and I swallowed hard. It's now or never.  
"H-hi, James." She said, looking at me. I set my eyes at her, and looked into those beautiful green, emerald, eyes.  
"Hi Lily."

L.  
"Hi Lily." Why didn't he say something like "Hi my lovely love-Lily! How are you?"?  
"James, I… I didn't know…" I said, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  
"I thought you… I thought you were just playing with me-"  
"Playing?" He looked up, meeting my eyes again, and I could see that he wasn't sad, he was just plain mad.  
"Playing? **Playing**? Lily, I love you, for God's sake! Haven't you realized that yet? Lily, I… You're so stupid! You're like a… you're… Argh! Lily, I love you. I have never played with you, I have never played with any girl. I wrote that letter, with all of my heart, Lils, I ment every word. And you have the guts to come over here and say that you thought I was just PLATING with you?" He screamed, and I felt the whole Great Hall turning around under my feet's. James had never screamed at me before, ha had never been this mad, at anyone.  
"James, I think she meant-" Remus begun, but James shoot him a glare, and he went silent.  
"I don't care what she meant! What she meant, and what she said are two different things. Lily, I… I got to get out of here…" He stood up, and started to make his way out of the Great Hall.  
All eyes were on me.

J.  
I didn't mean to scream at her. I didn't, but what she said, it just… I lost it.  
"James!" I heard her shout behind me, and I stopped and turned around, facing her.  
"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry, but I… I…"  
"Oh stop it! Lily, say what you mean. Follow your heart. Until you figure out how to do that, don't talk to me."  
I walked away and left her alone, standing alone in the Great Hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, 100 reasons:

Chapter 2, 100 reasons:

J.  
It's been a month. It's been a month since I've talked to Lily… God, I don't know why I haven't spoken to her, I mean, it's not like I'm mad at her or anything, but… it's complicated…  
"Prongs! How're you doing this lovely morning?" Sirius shouted as I came in to the Great Hall. I tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. I sighed and sat down next to him.  
"Oh… well, have some toast!" Remus said, and tried to change the subject, but I just sighed and dunked my head to the table.  
"Why… can't… I… speak… to… her?!" I said between the dunks.  
"I don't know, mate, I don't know…" Sirius said, and I continued my banking.

L.  
"What's that noise?" Suzie said, looking down the table, as we heard a strange noise. I looked down the table as well, only to see James bank his head to the table, muttering words.  
"What is he doing?"  
"Better question, Why is he doing it?" Suzie giggled, as Remus tried to stop James from doing what ever he was doing, but James just showed him off and continued.  
"I don't know… Hey, James!" I shouted, before realizing what I've done.  
_Oh my god, I shouted James' name! I'm talking to him again!  
_"Uhm… Yeah, Lils, what?" He answered, glaring at me. I sighed and went over to him and his friends.  
"Well… you keep banging your head at the table, and… yeah… why are you doing it?" I said  
"Well, I was banging my head at the table cause I haven't spoken to you since the… letter-accident. And I felt bad for that, and still do, so I banged my head at the table, finding that the only rescindable thing to do at the time." He said, looking me straight in my eyes. I raised a eyebrow, smiling softly.  
"Are you serious?"  
"No, but he is." James said, pointing at Sirius who waved at me. I laughed, and said  
"James, you know, you could've just talked to me!"  
"No, no, I couldn't do that, I mean, what if you didn't want to talk to me?" He said, looking at me questioning.  
"Um, Lily. Before you wonder what's wrong with him today, well… I putted him under a truth-spell while he was sleeping, so he'll tell the truth and only the truth all day." Sirius, said, smiling broadly. "So, ask him something you want to know?"  
"Yeah… James?" He turned and looked at me.  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes, I do! Didn't you know that?" He said, smiling at me as I laughed  
"God, James, I love you to! But, an other question?" He nodded, and I continued:  
"Ok, how many girls did you sleep with before me?" I said, Sirius cracking up beside me, Suzie giggling like a maniac.  
"No one!" James shouted happily. "I've saved myself for you, Lily!"  
"Seriously? Prongs, you haven't slept with any girl?" Sirius said, eyes wide up in shock.  
"Uh-hm." James said, nodding his head.  
"Oh, that's so cute, Lily!" Suzie said, clapping her hands. "You two did the same thing!"  
"You didn't sleep with a boy either? Wow, I never expected that!" Sirius said, laughing as I stuck out my thong at him.  
"Shut up, Sirius. Anyways, James, when did you start to like me?" I said, but Sirius answered,  
"Oh, I know that, it was in 3d grade-"  
"No, Sirius. The first time I saw you, Lily, I loved you. And that was… in the diagon alley, when I went in to the Owlerry, I remember I saw this beautiful read haired girl, who looked at a black owl. Just like the one you have now, Lils. What's his name… Homer? Anyways, and I immediately felled in love with you. And, when I left the Owlerry, I left with a red owl, called Honey."  
"Oh, James!" I said, hugging him tightly.  
"Oh, James!" Sirius said, in a very high and girly voice, hugging Remus, who rolled his eyes and patted Sirius on his back, saying "yeah, hi on you to".  
All and all, James and I started talking again, and we started to date.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'M SO SORRY!! That was the WORST ending I've ever written! I'm so sorry peps, but I just wanted to finish it of.**


End file.
